I Bet You Love Me Now
by SlytherinScenePrincess
Summary: Edward left and Bella was broken.. For a while anyway. Now she's better than ever and enjoying her new life. After seeing Edward and his family again though how will her new life compare to the one he shattered for her? Rated T for language.


I Bet You Love Me Now

Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and I am not making any money from this fanfiction. I just enjoy playing with the stories from time to time. I am only writing this once. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Volterra, Italy was the place I called home now. Ever since Edward left me that day, three years ago, alone and utterly heartbroken in the rain soaked forest near my Father's house.

"I don't love you Bella. You were a shiny new distraction until we moved towns again. My family and I are leaving tonight and after a while it will be like we never existed, I promise." With those words, he left and took my heart, my very essence with him.

I suppose he thought he was doing me a favor by telling me I would forget. Hearing those words though, something in me snapped. I would no longer be Bella the painfully shy girl he tricked into loving him. I would be Isabella the bold and confident girl who made him pay for playing with her heart. I threw myself into my studies to make sure my grades were as good as they could be. I spent time with my friends again, especially Angela, and I even managed to date Eric for a while. Graduation came around and Angela and I were at the top of the class, and of course, we were accepted to all the colleges we applied to.

I expressed a desire to live and learn abroad and it was a wonderful twist of fate that led me to choose the college in Italy that specialized in all eras of literature. My parents helped make my dream a reality and I left a month early to learn more about the city I would be living in. After a flight that felt like days but was only several hours I stepped out of the airport and hailed a taxi to take me to the city. I ended up joining a tour group with a guide who looked more suited to walking a runway every day not leading around tacky foreigners for hours on end.

After two hours of wandering the city and enjoying all the sights, we were lead to a large building that faintly reminded me of a castle. We were lead into a large chamber where three regal looking men sat upon thrones. We were allowed to look around for several minutes and after a moment, one of the men approached me from the thrones. He offered me his hand and after a second, a very confused look took over his face. He motioned me to head through a side door and a few short seconds later I heard screaming erupt from the other side of the door.

It was not as if I was unaware of what these people were. I knew from the minute I saw the tour guide that I had found more Vampires. I made the decision to find out where she would lead me because it was still a very real dream of mine to join the realm of Vampires someday. It appeared my dream might be coming true sooner than I expected.

The three men, Kings of sorts, as I soon found out, walked into the room to greet me. Their eyes a vibrant red now instead of the burgundy they were before I was escorted away. "My darling woman, my name is Aro and these are my brothers Marcus and Caius. We would like to welcome you to Volterra." Said the man who grasped my hand earlier, he seemed to be the friendliest of the three with a smile that appeared permanently fixed on his face.

"Hello sirs. I would like to thank you for sparing me the fate my fellow travelers suffered. I know of your race and I would like to join you if you would have me." I stated boldly, wondering if I might have crossed a line by assuming they meant to turn me anyway.

Aro laughed delightedly at my declaration and nodded. "Yes, yes we will be making you one of us. The Volturri we are called, a sort of Royalty amongst the Vampires, we enforce the rules of secrecy needed by our race. I believe you will make a wonderful addition to our little family here. You have a gift darling; you have a shield that surrounds your mind, which protects you from gifts that would try to influence or read it. Shields are very rare among our kind and must be protected and trained. I believe with your wonderfully fiery nature and your unique gift you will make a wonderful Princess here in Volterra. Marcus see's bonds and he has noticed the familial bonds beginning to form between us to you. You shall be the most indulged Vampire in the entire world my darling daughter." Aro said happily.

I thought that it was a little sudden and even stranger that they decided I would be such a large part in their lives but I suppose they had lived many centuries longer than I judging by the papery feel of their skin and the way it appeared almost translucent in the light. I felt that if this was their decision who was I to turn them down.

My transformation was set for the next day and after spending three agonizing days having my blood boiled inside me I awoke to new sensations and feelings running through my mind.

* * *

It has been three long years since my transformation. Three years in which I learned to control my shield and use it to its full advantages. Three years in which I perfected my control around humans, I enjoyed being in public and I would not let a little thing like blood-lust stand in my way of being social!

My Father and Uncles were proud of me; I had managed to learn so many things in such a small amount of time. I learned etiquette befitting my new position in life, I learned how to handle myself around all sorts of Vampires, and I even learned how to efficiently dismember and burn a newborn or out of control Vampire. Just because I am a Princess now did not mean I refused to do any work, why should the Guard get all the fun.

Today is the day I get my final fitting done for my ball gown. I was finally going to be introduced to the Vampire society, my identity and presence in general has been kept a secret until my family felt I had learned everything needed to handle my new position with grace.

I was standing in my room admiring the changes my transformation brought when Heidi and Gianna walked in with the tailor responsible for my gown. He laid the garment bag on my bed and pulled out the most magnificent dress I had ever seen. A deep purple that set the red in my eyes on fire was the main color of the gown with black and gold embroidery along all of the seams. Full-length sleeves flared slightly at my wrists with beautifully patterned black lace. There were several pickups on my dress, which looked as if they were held in place by diamond-encrusted flowers. Overall, I was ecstatic with the wonderful artisanship and I paid my tailor handsomely for his work.

The girls ushered me into the bathroom as soon as the tailor had left and urged me to begin my beauty routine while they got ready as well. They did not want me to have to walk down to the waiting room by myself on such a big day.

I stepped into the shower and after luxuriating in the heat for a few moments washed myself with my favorite strawberry body wash. My blood smelled wonderful to Father and Uncles Caius and Marcus for the minor I was human in their presence. Father said it was like a fragrant bowl of fruit, citrus and strawberries all wrapped around a stick of cinnamon. Therefore, I often used fruity smelling shampoos and washes in order to bring back memories of my former scent.

Once I had stepped out of the shower and toweled my body and hair dry I put lotion on, my skin might be eternally soft but that didn't mean I didn't like the routine of putting it on anyway. Straightening my hair was never a chore like when I was human, now it was always soft and although thick, it was always manageable. I pulled it up and left several small strands hanging around my face to frame it nicely.

The only part I never liked about being a girl was the makeup. I never felt it necessary to cover-up what was already there but Gianna and Heidi insist upon it. Pulling out my large makeup case, I started with my eye shadow and applied soft lavender with a smoky grey to enhance it. Mascara and eyeliner came next and after applying a wonderfully soft shade of pink lipstick, I was as made-up as I would allow.

By the time I had finished getting myself put together in the bathroom I barely had any time left to get myself dressed and down into the waiting parlor for my entrance. Gianna helped me into my stockings and shoes while Heidi pulled my dress up and laced the corset. It was a wonderful thing that breathing was only a habit and not a necessity anymore because Heidi would have killed the human Bella with how tightly she cinched me into my dress.

The three of us made our way downstairs, the girls' haven gotten ready at the same time I was. They parted ways with me however when the door to the waiting room came.

"Everything will go wonderfully Bella; I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they realize that you're the new Princess." Heidi said happily, as she kissed my cheek and glided away.

Gianna gave me a small smile and squeezed my hand before following Heidi down the corridor and into the large ballroom where the guests were waiting. I had not been waiting more than a few minutes when I heard Aro begin to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for gathering here to help welcome Volterra's new Princess. She has been with us for several years now strengthening her power and adapting to our lifestyle. She has done exceptionally well and we feel like now is the perfect time to unveil our Princess of Volterra. Please welcome Isabella Volturri!" Aro exclaimed as the door to my waiting room opened. Gliding slowly from the doorway and through the crowd to stand at my Father's side I took a moment to note all the different expressions on the faces of the guest's.

"I thank you Father for that wonderful introduction, and thank you all for coming tonight to welcome me into your society. Please feel free to mingle until your heart is content and please remember no hunting within our walls. We have an image to maintain." I said sweetly even though my eyes were hard, daring anyone to challenge my words.

Music started from the small orchestra on one side of the room and couples began dancing. I immediately seized Uncle Marcus by the arm and let him twirl me around the dance floor. His wife had died many decades ago and I always felt it was my duty to make him feel loved when his brothers were near their wives.

No sooner had the first song ended when I felt a hand grasp my elbow and a familiar voice ask me to dance.

* * *

**A/N: This was really just a plot bunny I had bouncing around after rereading the Saga. Why could not Bella be a strong woman? Why did she have to break down and be weak and pathetic? I hope you all enjoy this fic, I am hoping to continue it for several chapters! Reviews are always wonderful and constructive criticism is better sent in a private message. Thank you guys for reading!**


End file.
